Waking Up To Disaster
by cinnimonforever4
Summary: Eric wakes one morning to... Well, I wouldn't want to ruin the story, so if you want to know what happens... read on! And please review! Chapter 3 up!
1. Waking UP

_**Hey all! This is an extremely random story. I was sitting in the car when I pulled out the laptop and started typing away and here is the product! Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**_

_**Note: This story takes place in the future.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of CSI: Miami or its characters.**_

Eric sighed. His eyes snapped open and he uneasily glanced around, willing his eyes to penetrate the darkness. _Something isn't right._ He reached out to his bedside table, searching for his service pistol. He gasped when he realized it wasn't there. Slowly he rose from his bed, cautiously reaching for the lamp switch.

Light filled his room, blinding him. Gasping, he stumbled backwards. A voice spoke slowly and deliberately. "Get up." When he failed to comply, a rough hand reached out and pulled Eric mercilessly to his feet. "Put your hands behind your back and don't make a noise or your family will get it!" Said the intruder, waving Eric's gun in his face. As he did what he was told, Eric could hear the muffled screams of his wife, daughter and son.

Fear gripped him and he placed his hands behind his back. _What does this man want? _He felt cold metal clamp around his wrists and realized that he was being restrained by his own handcuffs. Silently, Eric cursed himself for leaving them on his dresser.

As he was lead out of his room, he glanced down the hallway. He could see Ben and Nellie crying at the end of the hallway and their mother covering them protectively while two men stood over her, each pointing a gun at her head. Anger swelled within him as he observed one of the men smack Calleigh across the face, causing a large pink mark to appear on her cheek. _If they lay another hand on her…_ He started to struggle, trying to get away to comfort his little children. That's when a white cloth appeared over his mouth and he inhaled the chloroform soaked into it. The last thing he saw was the scared faces of his wife and kids before he blacked out.

Calleigh felt the color drain out of face as her husband passed out. She crouched down lower over her babies as Eric was dragged out of the house. The men pointing guns at her looked at each other and started to talk quietly together. Normally, Calleigh would have disarmed these men as soon as she possibly could, but the risk was too high for her children. Instead, she did the next best thing. She covered her kids with her own body, shielding them from potential harm.

Suddenly, the men turned around and grabbed Calleigh. She cried out as she was separated from her children. As she struggled to break free, she was chloroformed and fell silent.

_**Okay. I know this is short, but I didn't know if I should continue from here???? Reviews will help me make up my mind!!!! So review with your opinions and I will see what I can do!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!**_


	2. Whereabouts

_**Okay. I know I said I would update quickly, but school got in the way (as always). I had time a couple of days ago but I was temporarily suffering from the infamous writers' block! It was very frustrating that I couldn't think where to take this story until yesterday in Lit/Comp class. I had a brainstorm! I know it's a little far-fetched and crazy, but then again, so is my imagination. You asked for more, so here it is! R&R!**_

Calleigh groaned as she opened her eyes. She had a horrible headache and it took her awhile to take in her surroundings. She was thoroughly confused to see that she was in a warehouse instead of her nice, warm bed at home. Then, it hit her…

_Suddenly, the men turned around and grabbed Calleigh. She cried out as she was separated from her children. As she struggled to break free, she was chloroformed and fell silent. _

As soon as she remembered, Calleigh leapt up from her position on the floor, only to be stopped by a large metal ring around her waist. _What the…? _Glancing behind her, she saw that her metal ring was attached to the wall by a strong looking chain. _Oh great! _She heard a muffled sigh and glanced to her right. Her husband was sprawled on the floor, passed out. Calleigh reached out to him and shook his shoulder. She sat back and waited patiently, but he didn't stir. Letting out a defeated sigh, she scanned the rest of the room for her children.

Horatio climbed out of the driver's seat of his Hummer and took in the sight in front of him. The front lawn of the crime lab was covered with restless reporters. He sighed when he recalled why they were there. Less than an hour ago, Horatio had arrested the head of a branch of the gang Mala Noche.

_Horatio crept around the corner of the Mala Noche warehouse. A group of men came into view and he identified Thiago as one of them. Looking behind him, Horatio gave the signal for the SWAT team to take up positions around the perimeter. As soon as they were set, he held his gun up and started to advance. Before the gang members could even realize what was happening, they were on the floor with their hands being clasped into handcuffs. _

Horatio made his way through the swarming reporters toward the front door. When he entered the lab, he was greeted by a very upset Natalia. "What seems to be the problem ma'am?"

"It's the Delkos! They haven't shown up for shift yet! I called their children's school and they haven't been dropped off yet…"

"Okay." Worry started to form in his mind. "Okay. Natalia, what I want you to do is call their home and then call me. I will take Ryan and head over there now."

"All right. Keep me updated?"

"As always." Horatio pulled out his cell as he strode out the door.

A door flew open and two men walked through. They walked up to Eric and aimed a kick at him before bending down to check his pulse. Calleigh heard one of them murmured "Still alive" before they walked over to her. "Well well, Miss Duquense."

"Mrs. Delko, if you don't mind!" she spat furiously. The men laughed at her response. This angered her more. "What do you want? And where are my kids?" she demanded. They laughed again.

"No, Miss Duquense. You do not belong to this man. You belong to us and will do exactly what we say, unless you wish to see your children sent off to Brazil and the black market! Now. Here is what we want…

_**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! My mom is forcing me off the computer so I will have to update later! The more reviews I receive, the faster I update! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Mystery Task

_**I apologize for the delay in posting! But here is chapter 3!**_

Calleigh felt her mouth drop open as her abductors listed out their demands. _There is absolutely no way I am complying! All I have to do is say no. Just say no and fight. Come on, Calleigh! You are Calleigh Delko! You can…_

A hand slapped across her face, bringing her back to reality. She gasped at the sudden pain as a red mark appeared on her cheek. "Next time, pay attention slime!" Then the man continued in his description. This time, Calleigh listened. At a certain unpleasant task being mentioned, she couldn't help but say "no", earning her another slap.

As the man finished his little speech, a low moan could be heard from Calleigh's side; Eric was finally coming to. As all three people turned to look, he tried get up. He pulled himself up from the floor when he was yanked back down by the large metal ring chaining him to the wall. As his head hit the rough wall, he let out a whimper of pain. He clutched his head as he slowly turned to look at his audience.

"And Sleeping Ugly awakes!" sneered the first man while the other smirked.

"What do you want?" Eric growled. "Where are my kids?"

"Oh, ask your friend here." The second man responded.

"I'm his wife! Get it right!" This promoted another slap to Calleigh's face.

"Hey!" Eric yelled, at the same time the man snarled "You are what I say you are! You had better watch your tone girl!" With that said, they stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and throwing the room into total darkness.

"Eric, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Cal, I'm good. But what did they do to you and what did they tell you?"

"Well…" Calleigh started to explain.

_**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm still going through sort of a writer's block so forgive me for any OOC! Review please! I'm eager for opinions!!!**_


End file.
